


I want to dance with you

by Yesimawriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: Where Draco might be slightly jealous and Harry is most certainly a stumbling, shy mess.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754686
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt ages ago for a friend and I finally decided to shift it here. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow!

Draco looked away from the happy faces, from all of the people laughing and having a great time together. They weren’t supposed to be having a great time, this wasn’t a fun evening gala they were attending, it was a charity ball. Draco had taken the lead when the Ministry had announced that they would be having one for the worthy cause of providing shelter, food, clothes and other necessities to the war orphans.

Draco was standing near the entrance to greet everyone and tell them to have a great time and he hoped that they would enjoy themselves and donate money to the cause. After all, Draco had single-handedly managed to turn this entire event into a huge success and it wouldn’t do to give anyone else the credit that he deserved. Although no one had even so much as looked at him, they had simply walked in the opposite direction, and surely he was the only person without a plus one at the ball. The only person that is, except for Potter. Because Potter didn’t need a plus one, oh no, he had come to the ball and he had gotten a lot more pluses than just the one. 

Draco glared at him, giving him the side eye glare. He was surrounded by a group of men and women who were laughing at his every word. Draco rolled his eyes at them, Potter wasn’t that funny. And Potter himself seemed to be enjoying the attention quite a lot, for someone who claimed to hate it so much, the hypocrite. As Potter laughed and shook his head, a few stray hair falling from his overall messy nest, his eyes met Draco’s. Draco quickly looked away, heat rising to his cheeks and the fast movement of his head making some of his own hair, which had been gelled to perfection, fall straight into his eyes.

He huffed out an irritated breath, watching as the hair blew up a little and then fell back into his eyes. A groan escaped his throat and he decided to let the hair momentarily blind him. His hands were full of invitations he was meant to be handing out for the next Ministry function along with information booklets that talked about the charity in more detail. He continued to look around the hall, feeling a sense of pride and a warmth at having arranged something so worthwhile and for such a good cause. He wished he could do something more, give back a lot more. He wished…He wished……

A warm hand touching his face startled him, green eyes filling up his vision. “Hey.” Draco shuddered as the warm breath hit him, Potter’s soft tone of voice chilling him to the core, but in a way that was completely different from Voldemort’s, as far from it as possible.

“Hi,” Draco said, at a loss for words, which was a moment of rarity in itself. Gentle fingers ran across Draco’s face, the tips of them, pushing Draco’s hair back to how they originally had been.

“So I was wondering,” Potter said, and he seemed quite nervous all of a sudden, worried almost, and definitely unsure of himself.

“Yes, Potter, do continue please. You are taking up my precious time,” Draco said, tapping his fingers against the invites and the booklets impatiently.

“Well, you didn’t bring a plus one with you and umm..you do seem- I mean, you aren’t doing anything important-” Draco’s eyes widened because how dare Potter imply “-I mean, you seem lonely- no, alone- _no_ ….”

“Potter, what is it you want to ask me? Can you please just go ahead and do it?” This was embarrassing enough for Draco already, to have set up a ball and have everyone ignore him and treat him as trash, but to have Potter come over to him and stutter like a bumbling fool…. 

All eyes were on them, and Draco hoped Potter wasn’t there just because he was bored or for some equally bland reason.

**_“Wanna dance?”_** Potter asked and that was when all of the invites and booklets fell from Draco’s hands, going sprawling to the ground, and Draco was left empty handed, staring and gaping at a madly blushing Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco gaped at Potter, not being able to register the words that had come out of his mouth. **_Wanna dance_** … ** _wanna dance_** …. _ **wanna dance**_??? The words kept repeating on a loop in his mind. Potter wanted to dance with him? _Potter_ wanted to dance **with him**?

As Draco turned his focus to Potter, who had dropped onto his knees to pick up the invites and booklets, Draco did the same, more than aware that everyone at the ball had grown silent and was staring at him and Potter. They had been staring when Potter had walked over to Draco, when he’d left all of his pluses to cross over to Draco, who had been standing all the way across the Hall so he could ask him to dance. 

A warmth filled Draco, and threatened to overtake his senses, but a hand falling on top of his own made him forget about it and look up. And there they were, those gorgeous green eyes that made Draco forget how to breathe.

“I am so sorry,” Harry quietly whispered, “I didn’t mean to- I don’t know how I always manage to fuck things up when it comes to you, but I swear…I swear it’s not deliberate.” Harry swallowed heavily as he looked down at the invites and booklets he’d collected and handed them over to Draco, who wordlessly took them. “I promise I’ll stop now.”

Just as Harry was contemplating getting up, Draco let go of all of the invites and booklets, letting them fall to the floor as he held Harry’s wrist, stopping him. Harry’s heart leapt to his throat as those grey eyes bore into his, quite a bit intense, and Harry could not stop looking into them.

“What if I don’t want you to stop?” Draco softly asked, brushing his thumb against the inside of Harry’s wrist, and Harry wondered if Draco could feel his pulse, could hear the pounding in his chest. “What if I want you…with all of your fucked up things? Because I’m just as fucked up as you are? What if- What if I-”

Harry couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think or speak or feel. He felt numb…as if he were dissociating but still _here_. With every word Draco had said, he’d shifted closer to Harry and now, they were barely a hair’s breadth away from each other. 

And Harry remembered how he’d spent the entire night looking at Draco, trying to conjure up enough bravery to go over and talk to him, and now Draco was holding his wrist in an intimate way and telling him that he wanted him. He wanted Harry just as he was. What was Harry supposed to say to that?

“What if you…what, Draco?” Harry asked, breathless and wanting. He wanted to cross the little distance between them…wanted to tell Draco that he wanted him too…with all of his fucked up things. That he wouldn’t stop, ever, if Draco allowed it, if that’s what Draco wanted too.

“What if I want to dance with you?” Draco asked, and Harry knew he wasn’t just talking about the dance, knew that the question he was asking and the answer that he seemed to be giving went beyond that.

“Yes,” Harry breathed, his hand cupping Draco’s face. He shifted closer to him. “Yes, I want all of that with you too,” he said, before leaning forwards and closing his eyelids as he brushed his lips tentatively against Draco’s. “I want you.” 

And as their lips met properly this time, Harry said the last sentence with a smile on his face, “And I want to dance with you.”


End file.
